Just Let Me Go
by LovedAtFirstsight91
Summary: Robin Returns what does that mean for Patrina?


Just Let Me Go.

Sabrina sat on the sofa in the apartment she shared with her best friend Felix.

A week ago from today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

But it turned into a disaster.

Sabrina slightly jumped when she heard keys in the door and it opened revealing Felix.

"Hey Best Friend." Felix said.

"Hey."

Felix closed the door.

"How was work?" Sabrina said as Felix sat next to her on the sofa.

"Everyone misses you.. Epiphany is worried about you."

"Epiphany? Worried about me?"

"Yeah everyone…"

"Feels sorry for me right?"

"I didn't say that…"

"You didn't have to I mean come on a woman everyone thought was dead was never dead to begin with …Patrick gets his wife back..Emma gets her mother and I…."

"Get your heart broken."

Sabrina looked at Felix "I'll be fine It's going to take me a while but I'll be fine."

Sabrina grabbed Felix's hand "Atleast I still have you."

Felix smiled as he covered her hand with his "And you always will."

"So you ready for your date with Brad?"

Felix looked at her questioningly.

"How did you know about that?"

"I overheard you on the phone last night."

Felix sighed "Are you mad?"

"Mad?...No…..I mean I still despise him but if this is what you want then I got your back besides the only ones who tear happy people down are those who are unhappy."

Felix looked at her. "You will find happiness again Sabrina I know it."

Sabrina smiled "Maybe now go get ready or you are going to be late."

"He wants to see you …Patrick."

"Well I'm sure I'll see him soon he's going to want those back." Sabrina pointed to the two ring boxexs on the coffee table.

Felix kissed her forehead. "I love you girl."

"I love you too."

Sabrina watched as Felix walked to his room and smiled.

And returned to reading the book in her lap.

An hour later there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Brad." Sabrina thought she hopped off the couch and opened the door.

But It wasn't Brad at the door….It was Patrick.

"Sabrina is that Bra…." Felix reentered the living room "Oh it's you ."

"Hello Felix nice to see you too."

Felix mumbled something "Yeah well if you excuse me I'll be outside waiting for my date."

Felix started putting on his coat.

"You do realize it is nineteen degrees outside right Fe?" Sabrina said.

"Yeah well it's colder in here with him at the door."

Felix kissed her cheek " See you tonight."

Felix walked past Patrick as if he didn't even exist.

"I'm sorry about that he's just been overly protective over me since….well you know."

"Can I come In?"

Sabrina nodded and let Patrick walk in closing the door behind them.

Patrick saw packing boxes in the corner of the room.

"You're leaving?" he said not taking his eyes off the boxes.

"Yes we're moving next month with Taylor living here now this saw apartment is getting a little crowded so we found a bigger one…Patrick what are you doing here?"

Patrick turned to face her.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"I needed to know how you were."

"I'm fine …I mean I'm really not fine but I'll be okay shouldn't you be home with your wife and daughter?"

"Robin isn't at our house…She's been staying with Anna.."

"Why?"

"I told her I needed time to think."

"Think about what you should be thrilled you got your wife back isn't that what you always wanted?"

Sabrina flinched "Sorry that was harsh of me to say but you know when your husband kisses his resurrected wife on your wedding day it stings a little."

"I'm sorry about that."

"No you're not look let's just get down to the business at hand." Sabrina walked over to the Coffee Table and picked up the ring boxes and handed them to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Giving you the rings back…I'm sure we can annul the marriage very quickly."

Patrick looked at the rings "I don't want them back Sabrina."

"Well you have to you have a wife and daughter now you don't need two wives."

"Sabrina I don't know what or who I want."

"Of course you do God Patrick the love of your life is back. Robin is alive isn't that what you always wanted?"

"I don't know."

"Well you sure did talk about her alot the last months we were together and I can understand that you will never choose me so whatever things you need to think over I don't see how any of that has to deal with me…"

"Because I'm in love with you too!." Patrick yelled.

Sabrina stumbled back.

"Do you think this is easy for me because it's not My wife whom I thought was dead is alive and well and I should be thrilled about that but I'm not because I love you too and everything is a mess now because I have to somehow figure out what my next step is. I'm a different man now I'm not the grieving widow anymore you changed me you made me better and I can't just toss you away like you don't mean anything to me I don't know what I'm gonna do I just know I need some time."

"But why are you telling me this you love Robin a hell of a lot more than me so I don't understand why you are here you got your wife back go to her!."

"Because I care about you too. I love you Sabrina."

"Don't say that."

"I do."

"You should go."

Sabrina walked past him and opened the door.

"Please Go."

Patrick looked at Sabrina and sighed.

Sabrina wiped away a few stray tears as he turned to face her as he stood in the hallway.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah I know goodbye Patrick."

Sabrina slammed the door shut.

Sabrina stood at the nurse's station filling out a report.

She smiled slightly when she saw Felix walking up whistling.

"Someone is in a good mood."

"You know I had fun last night girl."

" Well as much as I would LOVE to hear about you and Brad's sexual escapades I think I'll pass."

"I'm giving him another chance can't you."

Sabrina gave him a look.

"For You….Yes but if he hurts you again I have your full permission to go all Latina on him."

"Of course love ya."

Felix kissed her on the side of the head and walked off passing Patrick on the way.

"Hello Felix."

"Hmmmm mmmmmm." Was Felix's only response.

Patrick watched Felix enter an exam room and looked back towards the Nurse's station and saw Sabrina typing on the computer.

He sighed and walked over.

"Hello Sabrina."

Sabrina looked at him then diverted her attention back to what she was typing.

"Hello ."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine ."

"Really with the Dr. Drake stuff?"

"What would you like me to call you?"

"Patrick …like usual."

"Nothing about this is usual."

Patrick was about to say something but was cut off by Epiphany's booming voice.

"Drake Junior Emergency consult in room one eleven."

Patrick looked at Sabrina.

"Duty Calls." Sabrina said.

Patrick looked at her one last time before walking away.

Sabrina went back to typing when she heard the elevator open and footsteps approaching the Nurse's station.

"Hello Querida."

Sabrina sighed and slightly rolled her eyes as she turned to face Carlos.

"Hello Carlos."

"Hello."

"So What are you here for to gloat about how you were right well if you did I really don't want to hear it because I have a lot of work to do."

Sabrina walked past Carlos and down the hall to the lab.

Sabrina opened the lab door.

"Brad?"

Sabrina sighed as she saw no one so she walked over and placed a few folders pon the table and groaned when she turned to exit and saw Carlos there shutting the door.

"Carlos what do you want I really don't want to…."

"Just be quiet Querida." Carlos said looking at her.

Sabrina sighed.

"I need to know how you are."

"I'm fine really."

"No you are not your eyes are all bloodshot which means you've been crying and it looks like you haven't slept in a day or two."

"Three I haven't slept in three days but other than that I'm fine in case you don't know I've had my heart broken before guys break your heart that's all they ever do they pretend to love you and say all the right things but when their supposed dead wife comes back like something out of the walking dead and the man who claimed to love you kisses her while you are standing there in your wedding dress both shocked and devastated it stings a bit."

Sabrina sighed as she faced the table and fiddled with the folder "What was I even thinking I mean even if Robin wasn't alive her memory would drown this relationship anyway. I was blinded by love that's what I was. I thought if I just loved him and took care of him that maybe one day he would love me as much as I love him but you know what that never would of happened but you know what he will be fine him and Emma can have their storybook ending if fairytales even exist that is."

Carlos looked at her with concern " I'm sorry Querida."

Sabrina faced him "Are you? I would expect you to be thrilled this is exactly what you wanted right? I mean I should of listened to you all along and found a man who actually gives a damn about me instead of trying to make my own storybook life come true but it came crumbling down like a deck of fairytales don't exist there is nothing called true love atleast not for me." Sabrina wiped a stray tear from her eye.

Sabrina looked at Carlos "I need to get back to work."

Carlos nodded and pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her.

Sabrina stood there awkwardly trying to figure out what go into him when she wrapped her arms around him and they stood there for a few minutes.

When they pulled back Sabrina looked at Carlos and gave him a little smile.

Carlos raised his hand and placed it on Sabrina's cheek and wiped the lone tear that fell.

"Maybe you can still have your fairytale."

Sabrina watched as Carlos got closer and closer to her and felt his lips touch hers.

At first she didn't know what to do if she kissed back she would give him the wrong idea but if she didn't she didn't know what would happen.

So she just stood there.

The next thing she knew Carlos was being pulled back and she looked quick enough to see Patrick's fist fly into Carlos's cheek.

Carlos temporarily stumbled then went after Patrick.

Sabrina stepped in and pushed them away from eachother

"Stop!."she stood in between Patrick and Carlos with her arms outstretched.

"What is your problem man?" Carlos said wiping blood of his lip.

"Stay the hell away from Sabrina you are no good for her."

"And like you are don't you have a newly reunited wife you need to worry about?"

Patrick went to go after him again but Sabrina pushed back.

"Carlos you need to go …"

"Querida?"

"I will not have you two beat the crap out of each other at my place of work you need to go."

Carlos gave Patrick and evil stare.

"I'll be around if you need me Querida because unlike some people around here you know where you stand in my heart."

Carlos walked past Sabrina and out the door.

Sabrina looked at Patrick.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sabrina said.

"Sabrina he is not good enough for you."

"Not good enough….Not Good Enough for ME!…what the hell does that mean? …Atleast when I was with Carlos I knew where his heart was it was with me and I am tired of fighting for you Patrick I had to fight Britt with her fake baby daddy drama trying to split us up and now Robin your supposed dead wife is alive and what am I supposed to just sit back and pine for you when I know in the end you will choose her! And I understand that she is the love of your life and the mother of your daughter and you were devastated when you thought she died and now you and Emma can have the life you always wanted with the woman you always wanted."

"It's not that simple Sabrina."

"Yes it is you can FINALLY be with Robin again because let's face it I have no chance in this fight and I am tired of fighting for you. I need a man who loves me unconditionally not a man who picks me as his second choice. You need to be with Robin and Emma and I need to be with someone who can do that for me make me their first priority all the men in my life besides Felix and Juan didn't do that for me My father abandoned me when I was seven that is too young for a girl to be abandoned on her own and then a decade later I meet Carlos and fell in love with him and we all see how that turned out and I thought you were different but I know you are where you are meant to be and now so am I, I'll be fine Felix will take care of me and someday my life will be a fairytale and I will meet my Prince Charming but until then you have to Let Me Go….Just Let Me Go."

Tears fell down Sabrina's cheeks as she ran out of the lab and slammed the door leaving a very confused Patrick in the dust.


End file.
